I Still Love You
by BabyRiihyun
Summary: "Sesibuk itu kah dirimu, Kyu?"/ "Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan.."/ "Aku muak dengan semuanya, Ming. Aku merasa salah mengambil keputusan selama ini. Mencintai mu tidak lebih dari sekedar menghabiskan masa-masa kesepian karena tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang mendekati ku."/ KyuMin/ BoysLove/ OS/


_**I still love you, I love you  
Though I don't know anything else, I know I want you  
The more I try to approach you, the more I try to get closer,  
You try to run away and that makes me lonely**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**I Still Love You**

* * *

Cast:  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Sungmin  
-and others

KyuMin/ BoysLove/ OS

Summary: Saat kau ingiin kembali, kembalilah padaku. Karena aku mencintaimu..

n/a: terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan Suzy 'I Still Love You'. DLDR*. If you bash my fict or my cast.. go to the hell please xD.

Hope You enJOY~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar yang didominasi oleh nuansa pink itu, terlihat sosok manis yang tengah bergelung di dalam balutan hangatnya selimut. Suasana malam yang begitu dingin membuatnya enggan untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi siapa sangka mata foxy nya tidak terpejam sama sekali. Ia tidak tertidur.

Sosok itu kedinginan.

Dan butuh kehangatan lebih dari selimut yang ia pakai saat ini.

Tapi sumber kehangatan itu tidak berada di sini sekarang.

Sepasang mata cantik itu terpejam sebentar lalu terbuka kembali. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang tepat di sampingnya.

Setelah berkutat dengan benda itu, perlahan ia dekatkan pada telinganya. Suara sambungan telepon itu terus terdengar dan tidak sama sekali ada tanggapan dari yang dihubungi.

Dan pada akhirnya hanya suara operator lah yang ia dengar, menandakan sang pemilik nomor itu tidak menanggapi panggilannya.

Ia menatap miris layar ponsel nya yang menampakan dirinya dan seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Sama sekali tidak ada beban dalam senyuman itu. Hingga pada hari ini, beban itu mulai terasa.

"Sesibuk itu kah dirimu, Kyu?" lirih sosok itu.

Cklek..

Suara engsel pintu itu terdengar dan terbuka secara perlahan menampakan namja dengan tubuh sedikit pendek dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang membawa nampan berisi sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauknya, segelas air putih, dan sebotol obat.

"Hyung, makanlah.." suara lembut itu mengintrupsi kegiatan sosok yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu. Sosok itu terbangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

Sosok itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika menatap sebotol obat yang berada di atas nampan itu.

"Aku tidak sakit, Wookie. Kenapa kau membawa obat?" tanya sosok itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Wookie atau biasa disebut Ryeowook itu menaruh nampannya di meja kecil dan tubuhnya ia dudukan di samping sosok manis itu.

"Min Hyung memang tidak sakit, tapi akan segera sakit kalau tidak ingin makan sampai sekarang. Aku membawa obat anemia mu."

'Min' atau 'Sungmin' namja bermarga Lee itu tampak mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jendela kamarnya yang basah karena rembesan air hujan.

"Apa dia sudah pulang ke dorm?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku akan makan, tapi nanti"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sosok yang selalu terlihat kuat, sosok itu yang terlihat paling bersinar, sosok itu yang selalu hangat dengan para member yang lain. Kini tidak seperti itu. Sosok mungil itu terlihat lebih kurus, pipi chubby yang biasa dilihatnya berangsur menghilang karena pola makan hyungnya yang tidak stabil.

"Tapi Hyung harus makan.." ujar Ryeowook lagi dan beranjak ke luar kamar yag cukup besar itu.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar itu Ryeowook tampak menghela nafas nya. Matanya memanas dan nampak berair karena melihat kondisi Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Itu semua gara-gara bocah itu." lirih Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Wookie?" tanya Hyukjae yang baru saja pulang bersama dengan Donghae dari gedung SM.

Donghae yang langsung masuk kamar sedangkan Hyukjae menghampiri Ryeowook yag nampaknya tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan.." desis Ryeowook.

Hyukjae langsung mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu apa penyebabnya, ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi apa yang bisa dirinya perbuat?

Melihat Sungmin seperti itu

Menyaksikan aksi Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia duga.

Itu membuat Hyukjae juga frustasi. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran sehebat ini. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya ia katakan di depan Sungmin.

"Aku muak dengan semuanya, Ming. Aku merasa salah mengambil keputusan selama ini. Mencintai mu tidak lebih dari sekedar menghabiskan masa-masa kesepian karena tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang mendekati ku."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Ia yang hanyamendengar tanpa menyaksikan saja rasanya sangat sesak dan begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi Sungmin yang pada saat itu mendengar sekaligus menyaksikan kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

Namja bergummy smile itu tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan berbicara sekejam itu. Yang selama ini dirinya tahu hanya Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin begitu juga sebaliknya. Setiap kemesraan yang dilakukan keduanya sering kali membuat nya iri. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tahu semuanya. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin tidak lebih dari rasa kesepian yang dirasaka namja bermarga Cho itu karena ia tidak mempunyai pacar seorang wanita.

Sangat kejam

Sangat menyakitkan

Sebegitu teganya Kyuhyun hingga membuat kelinci manis itu mendadak seperti makhluk yang mati raganya. Senyuman manis yang selalu membuat para member ingin mencubit nya gemas itu tidak ada lagi. Yang dirinya saksikan hanya lelehan air mata dari pelupuk mata indah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Kyuhyun benar-benar sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Sampai hari ini pun ia tidak pulang." Ujar Hyukjae pada Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin memarahinya habis-habisan. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa memarahinya." Dengus Ryeowook sambil beranjak menuju kamar nya untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**~000ooo000~**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang jauh dari dorm Super Junior. Tampak namja berkulit pucat sedang menikmati suasana tengah malam kota Seoul yang seakan tidak pernah sepi itu. Sebuah bar yang biasa namja itu kunjungi. Dandanannya tampak begitu tertutup dengan syal yang melingkat di lehernya dan sebuah kacamata hitam. Padahal sosok itu tengah berada di dalam bar.

"Kyu oppa.." tidak lama kemudian sebuah lengan melingkat di pinggang namja yang dipanggil Kyu itu.

Yeoja berpenampilan sama tertutup nya tapi tetap terlihat seksi itu.

"Hai Vict.. lama tidak berjumpa."

'Kyuhyun' nama lengkap namja itu sedang menyesap wine yang berada di gelas dalam genggamannya. Ia tampak tidak menolak ketika lengan yeoja itu melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

Vict atau Victoria tampak menggerling nakal ketika apa yang dilakukan nya itu dibiarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Meski wanita itu sedikit merasa aneh karena biasanya Kyuhyun akan menolak jika ia seperti ini. Tapi Victoria memilih tidak peduli. Toh.. ini kan yang ia ingin kan selama ini.

Dengan tanpa izin Victoria mengelus dagu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam.

Tidak menolak tapi juga tidak terlalu menikmatinya.

Pikiran namja pecinta wine itu berkeliaran kemana-mana. Tampak sangat jelas di fikirannya, tangis histeris Sungmin di depannya. Ketika pertengkaran hebat itu terjadi. Dirinya berkata dengan kejamnya bahwa ia mencitai Sungmin hanya karena dirinya kesepian bukan karena ia mencintai Sungmin yang dilandaskan rasa kasih sayang.

Mata onyx itu perlahan terpejam. Suasana riuh dan rasa geli akibat peluka Victoria tidak ia pedulikan. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu sesak di bagian dada kirinya.

Tapi itu sangat aneh.

Bukankah dirinya yang ingin Sungmin menjauhi nya?

Bukankah keinginan nya pula ia ingin dicintai oleh seorang wanita bukannya laki-laki?

Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu aneh ketika Victoria yang memeluknya? Rasanya berbanding terbalik ketika Sungmin yang memeluknya seperti itu.

Jantungnya tidak berdebar, darahnya tidak berdesir, tubuhnya tidak bereaksi apapun ketika lengan Victoria yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Justru sebaliknya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, darahnya berdesir tidak karuan, tubuhnya menegang ketika lengan Sungminlah yang melingkar.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya gusar.

Tidak! otaknya menampik semua fikiran-fikiran tentang Sungmin. Tapi batinnya tidak.. seolah batinnya punya cara tersendiri, dimanapun Kyuhyun berada, apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Bayangan Sungmin yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Wajah Sungmin yang ia bayangkan ketika ia dituntut untuk beradegan mesra dengan lawan main drama musikalnya.

Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu?

Tapi semuanya percuma.

"Oppa kenapa diam saja..." suara rengekan dari Victoria membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ahh.. mianhae Vict.."

Victoria merengut. Bohong jika ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan Sungmin jika seperti ini. Kyuhyun terdiam, pandangannya kosong itu pasti karena Sungmin tidak berada di sekitar namja jangkung itu.

Tapi Victoria ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Apa itu bisa?

"Kau memikirkan Sungmin oppa lagi?"

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut. "Tidak.. aku tidak memikirkan nya. Lagipula aku tidak mencintai nya lagi."

'Dasar Cho bodoh'

Entah teriakan darimaa itu. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun merasakan ia ingin mengutuk ucapan itu ketika keluar dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Victoria nampak begitu senang. Mungkin ini awal darinya untuk mendekati namja berzodiak aquarius itu.

"Baiklah.. aku cukup terkejut tapi cukup senang juga. Jadi.. kapan kita kencan?" tanya Victoria.

"Kapanpun kau mau.." ucap Kyuhyun santai.

.

.

.

PRANG~

"Astaga Sungmin hyung, apa yang terjadi.?"

Sungmin menatap nanar gelas kaca yang tak sengaja terjatuh dari genggamannya. Dengan panik Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dan ikut membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Maaf.." cicit Sungmin.

Tidak! tangannya tidak licin saat menggenggam gelas itu. Tidak ada penyebab yang pasti kenapa bisa gelas itu lepas dari genggamannya secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah selesai membereskan pecahan kaca itu. Donghae berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan Sungmin minum yang baru. Namja pecinta ikan itu membimbing Sungmin meneguk air itu dengan perlahan, takut jika ia biarkan Sungmin sendiri akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.

**#Sungmin Pov**

Apa yang tengah kau lakukan di luar sana Kyu?

Perasaan ku sangat tidak enak..

Terkadang aku menertawakan diriku yang begitu bodoh dan begitu gampangnya mencintai orang sekejam dirimu.

Kau berubah, Kyu..

Apa yang membuat mu berubah?

Jika aku membuat kesalahan, tolong maafkan aku. Jangan melakukan ini semua pada ku. Kau boleh tidak mencintai ku tapi jangan menjauhi ku seperti ini.

Sangat sakit.

Sakit sekali. Ketika kau membentak ku. Berkata sekasar itu tepat di depan ku.

Aku sangat benci menangis. Aku mengutuk apapun itu yang membuat ku menangis. Tapi apakah aku harus mengutuk mu juga? Kau yang membuat ku menangis kali ini. Menangis seperti orang bodoh.

Bisakah aku membenci mu? Bisakah aku mulai melupakan mu? Melupakan semua kenangan-kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Kita? Pantaskah aku mengatakan kata 'Kita' karena hanya aku yang mencintai mu. Kau tidak mencintai ku kan? Berarti kenangan-kenangan manis itu.. hanya aku yang bahagia? Kenapa sangat kejam sekali.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku perlahan.

Saat aku merasa pusing di kepalaku. Saat seluruh tubuh ku terasa dingin karena cuaca sedang hujan. Biasanya kau ada di sini..

Kau memelukku..

Tidak membiarkan ku untuk kedinginan..

Kau mengecup bibir ku dengan lembut.

Kehangatan yang sangat aku sukai. Aku menyukai itu.

Tapi sekarang? Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan itu lagi. Dan aku harus terbiasa akan hal itu.

Aku menatap beberapa lembar foto yang tertempel di dinding kamar ku. Aku menatap miris setiap foto dengan berbagai ekspresi itu. Bisakah kau tersenyum seperti itu lagi padaku?

Meski kau tidak mencintai ku?

Katakanlah aku bodoh karena aku tetap terus berusaha untuk tidak pernah tidak mencintai mu.

Aku mencintai mu.. benar-benar mencintai mu.

Biarkan seperti ini

Biarkan aku tetap mencintai mu walau mungkin kau tidak mencintai ku. Lagi.

**#Sungmin pov end.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sekitar tiga hari Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke dorm. Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pulang juga. Super Junior memang tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas individualnya.

Kedatangannya disambut tatapan sengit oleh beberapa hyung nya yang sedang berada di dorm. Tapi Kyuhyun nampak tidak peduli.

"Ingat juga kau punya dorm Kyu.." ujar Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah hyung.. aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua kesibukan musical ku."

"Cih.. musical apanya? Kau bukannya berkencan dengan Victoria? Itu yang kau sebut dengan kesibukan musical?" Ryeowook kini menimpali.

"Wajar bukan aku berkencan dengan wanita." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Dan itu membuat Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan beberapa member yang lain terkejut.

"Kyu.." Siwon sampai tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin untuk mengambil beberapa baju gantinya. Memang selama ini, baju nya dan juga Sungmin berada dalam satu lemari besar yang terdapat di kamar Sungmin.

Dahinya mengkerut melihat sosok Sungmin yang tidak ia dapati di kamarnya. Biasanya ketika free, namja bergigi kelinci itu akan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar.

"Mencari Sungmin? Hahh.. kau tidak tahu ya? Oh iya.. kau kan sedang asyik 'berkencan' dengan 'wanita' ya.. jadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin." ujar Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. Tapi tidak sediktipun ingin menimpali sindiran Heechul.

"Sungmin itu benar-benar bodoh ya.. kenapa harus tetap mencintai namja yang lebih bodoh seperti mu." ujar Heechul sengit.

"Apa maksud hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku benar kan? Kau lebih bodoh dari Sungmin." setelah itu Heechul beranjak dari posisi semula dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"_Apa masih di infus?"_

"_Sepertinya keadaan nya makin memburuk."_

"_Hahh baiklah.. aku akan ke sana."_

"_Aku ikut Heechul Hyung."_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar obrolah kecil yang terjadi di luar kamar.

"Infus?" gumamnya. Tapi seakan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun tetap sibuk memilih bajunya.

Pandangannya teredar di seluruh sudut kamar dengan didominasi warna pink itu. Kamar ini selalu rapi, berbanding terbalik dengan kamarnya yang jauh dari kesan rapi.

Pandangannya terhenti ketika menemukan sebotol obat yang terletak di meja kecil tepat di samping ranjang Sungmin.

Tangannya perlahan menggenggam dan mengamati obat itu.

Kyuhyun sangat yakin, ini adalah obat yang ia beli seminggu sebelum ia bertengkat hebat dengan Sungmin. Obat itu adalah obat penambah darah untuk Sungmin yang menderita anemia, selama ini Kyuhyun lah yang membelikannya, namja itu selalu memantau jikalau obat itu habis ia akan segera membelinya. Tapi Obat itu terlihat masih penuh, biasanya obat itu akan habis dalam waktu lima hari saja.

"Apa Sungmin tidak pernah meminum obatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba otaknya mencoba berfikir, mencari jawaban sendiri atas pertanyaannya.

Sungmin tidak ada di dorm.

Infus.

Obatnya yang masih utuh.

Kyuhyun terus berfikir. Dan tiba-tiba perasaan khawatir dan gusar menghampiri dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kyuhyun mencoba menampik hal buruk itu. Ia tidak ingin lagi.

"Mungkin Sungmin pergi jalan-jalan, dan yang diinfus adalah teman Heechul hyung. Ya itu benar.." ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri. Tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

Ia memilih untuk membasahi dirinya dengan guyuran air hangat. Siapa tahu tubuh dan pikirannya bisa rileks kembali.

Tapi itu semua nampak begitu sia-sia..

Selama bertahun-tahun menjadi roommate Sungmin. Dirinya tidak pernah mengeluh dengan apapun yang dilakukan hyung nya itu, begitu juga Sungmin. Mereka nampak begitu menikmati apapun yang menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Minum wine bersama di tengah hujan? Ahh itu menjadi moment paling mengesankan yang pernah ada… suasana hujan yang begitu mengundang hawa dingin ditemani dengan sebotol red wine dan suhu ruangan menjadi hangat kembali.

Kyuhyun menikmati semuanya..

Lalu apa masalah nya hingga Kyuhyun sampai hati mengatakan kalau ia sudah muak dengan semuanya..

'Kyuhyun-ah tidurlah.. besok kau masih ada kegiatan kan?'

'Kyu.. nyanyikan aku lullaby'

'Kyu.. aku tidak bisa memainkan game itu'

Semua itu hanya sebagian dari banyak sekali kata-kata Sungmin yang terlintas di benak nya. Ketika Kyuhyun sakit, Sungmin akan begitu telaten merawatnya hingga benar-benar sembuh, selalu setia mengecek setiap jam kondisinya. Selalu sabar menghadapi sikap overprotective Kyuhyun yang terkadang membuat Sungmin kesal.

Tapi hingga pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun berfikiran bahwa apa yang dilakukan hanya semata-mata pelampiasan atas dirinya yang tidak bisa bebas untuk berdekatan dengan wanita. Apakah itu alasannya? Hingga sekarang pun Kyuhyuun belum tahu pasti akan hal itu.

Biasanya tengah malam seperti ini Kyuhyun selalu menyelinap ke kamar Sungmin dan berbagi selimut dengan namja manis itu. Menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua sampai pagi menjelang.

Dan sekarang yang Kyuhyun dapati hanya dua buah bantal tanpa ada yang menidurinya. Sebuah selimut tebal tanpa ada yang memakainya. Kamar itu begitu sepi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat ketika terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya seminggu yang lalu di kamar itu. Terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kamar ini dengan kondisi Sungmin yang menangis pilu, Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangan seakan ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar satu patah katapun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sangat benci menangis..

Ya.. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti itu. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sungmin menangis sendirian.

Kyuhyun merasa tersayat mendengar itu semua.

'Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis..'

Dan sejak saat itu Kyuhyun berjanji pada Sungmin untuk membuat namja mungil itu selalu tertawa bahagia tanpa ada tangisan.

Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku sekarang..

Kyuhyun telah meruntuhkan tembok besar yang ia bagun sendiri. Ia mengingkari janjinya.

Hanya demi alasan yang sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

Dirinya tertidur di kasur yang biasa ia tiduri dengan Sungmin. Bahkan aroma vanilla itu masih sangat kental tercium di sana. Sungmin tidak pulang ke dorm malam itu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, semua sibuk dengan akivitas masing-masing. Kangin dan Siwon telah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Kyuhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat di sampingnya.

Kosong..

Kyuhyun tidur sendirian semalam. Tanpa ada sosok manis nan mungil yang biasa ia peluk sepanjang malam.

Tidurnya sangat tidak nyenyak.

"_Keadaannya memang tidak seburuk kemarin, tapi ia tetap harus decontrol agar kesehatan nya tidak kembali menurun."_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar pembicaraan hyung nya dari dalam kamar. Topik nya masih sama dengan semalam.

Seseorang tengah sakit..

Tapi siapa? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ingin sekali dirinya menanyakan semuanya. Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang sangat ingin tahu sesuatu. Lebih baik menunggu seseorang menceritakan padanya daripada harus bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kusut sekali.." ejek Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan penampilan yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

"Dia kan sedang merindukan seseorang yang selalu setia menjadi bantal gulingnya. Bodoh sekali ya.. dengan entengnya dia mencampakan orang itu." sahut Hyukjae menimpal perkataan Donghae.

"Ck…" Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin waktu itu, Kyuhyun selalu mendapat sindiran pedas dari para hyung nya.

"Cha.. Heechul hyung, kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Ryeowook sambil menggandeng Heechul sembari membawa beberapa kotak makanan yang cukup banyak di tangannya.

"Kalian pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Mau tahu sekali hm?" balas Heechul.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kalau tidak ingin menjawab ya sudah."

"Tentunya menjenguk seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering jatuh sakit karena terlalu banyak pikiran."

Kyuhyun menggidikan bahunya tidak peduli dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan recording untuk Radio Star.

"Bahkan maknae itu tidak menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin hyung." Lirih Ryeowook sambil menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja bocah itu. Nanti juga sadar sendiri. Kau tahu? Ketika melihat mereka berdua bertengkar ingin sekali aku menjitak kepala bocah itu denga sandal ku.. padahal ia juga mencintai Sungmin tapi masih saja meragukan hal itu. cih.." tutur Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Recording berjalan tidak seperti biasanya. Di hari sebelum nya Kyuhyun tampak begitu semangat membully setiap bintang tamu dengan lidah tajamnya. Sekarang.. Kyuhyun nampak kehabisan kata-kata, otaknya seakan tidak berjalan untuk mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas andalannya.

Kim gura. Salah satu MC Radio Star saja sampai terheran melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kim Gura pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak hyung.. hanya banyak fikiran saja."

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mau menceritakan nya pada ku? kau ini Hoobae yang sudah kuanggap dongsaeng sendiri. Jadi terbukalah pada hyung yang jauh lebih tampan dari mu ini.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Mungkin perlu ia menceritakan masalah yang sedang menimpa dirinya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Sungmin."

"Bukannya itu sering terjadi?"

Kyuhyun mengagguk. "Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Aku yang memulai semuanya, aku melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya pada Sungmin. Dia menangis, Hyung.. dia menangis karena ulah ku. Padahal aku sendiri yang berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis."

Kim Gura terdiam. Ia mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang lebih dari sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu semangat untuk recording karena Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan semuanya tentang Sungmin. Hingga Kim Gura dibuat kagum dengan kisah-kisah romantic pasangan itu.

"Apa alasan mu melakukan itu."

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa apa yang ku lakukan terhadap Sungmin itu murni karena pelampiasan ku karena dibatasi untuk mendekati wanita. Aku mencintai nya hanya karena pelampiasan ku. Dan aku dengan mudahnya mempercayai semua itu. Dan mengutarakan semuanya dengan emosi di depan Sungmin."

Kim Gura menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah merunduk. Mungkin ia menahan air matanya. Mungkin saja..

"Kau sendiri? selama ini merasakan apa dengan Sungmin? sudah bertahun-tahun kalian bersama."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mengingat apa-apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama. Semua itu terasa begitu menyenangkan, berbanding terbalik ketika ia diharuskan untuk dipasangkan dengan para yeoja selama ini. Contohnya dengan Seohyun, menggenggam tangan ketika berduet tidak memunculkan sensasi apapun pada diri Kyuhyun, malah membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera menyelesaikan duet itu. berbeda saat Sungmin yang menggenggam tangannya, genggaman itu seakan tidak ia biarkan untuk terlepas sedikit pun.

Berdekatan dengan Victoria..

Sama saja dengan Seohyun..

"Seseorang dikatakan jatuh cinta ketika seseorang itu merasa nyaman dengan pasangannya. Salah tingkah ketika berdekatan, dan terasa rindu yang menyiksa ketika berjauhan. Orang yang kita cintai akan memunculkan rasa tersendiri yang tidak pernah kita rasakan pada orang lain yang kita jumpai. Ketika orang yang kita cinta tersenyum kita juga ikut bahagia melihatnya, ketika orang yang kita cintai menangis dan otomatis ada rasa sesak yang kita rasakan. Apakah semua itu pernah kau rasakan dengan Sungmin?" Kim Gura mencoba mencari solusi atas permasalahan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun belum berucap sedikit pun. Pikiranya kembali melayang..

Mengaitkan seluruh perkataan Kim Gura dengan peristiwa yang pernah ia alami dengan Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin mendekat, Kyuhyun selalu salah tingkah. Ketika Sungmin menjauh, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mencari. Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin, dan terasa sesak ketika Sungmin menceritakan beberapa hal yang menyedihkan. Dan semua itu Kyuhyun alami sehingga dirinya merasa begitu nyaman dengan Sungmin.

"Tapi_"

"Jika itu semua benar adanya.. maka anggapan jika kau mencintai Sungmin hanya karena pelampiasan itu salah besar. Kau mencintai nya secara tulus, tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik semua itu." jelas Kim Gura lagi.

Kyuhyun mencerna setiap perkataan sunbae nya itu dengan cermat. Ia menggunakan otak jenius nya untuk berfikir.

"Hubungan kalian sangat unik bagiku. Kalian memiliki banyak perbedaan tapi itu yang menjadikan kalian sebagai pasangan yang serasi." Jelas Kim Gura lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Tiba-tiba sekelebat pikirannya tertuju pada sosok yang telah ia buat menangis di hadapannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bayangan Sungmin yang menangis sambil menutup kedua telinganya terekam jelas diingatan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang hyung.. terima kasih atas sarannya." Kyuhyun pun melesat meninggalkan studio recording menuju dorm nya.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dorm tidak seperti biasanya. Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat suasana dorm yang begitu sepi.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

Jam segini para member biasanya berkumpul di dorm, tapi tidak dengan malam ini.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Sungmin dan mendapati kamar itu tetap bersih dan rapi.

Sungmin tidak ada di dorm seharian? Kira-kira itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hyung.. kau di mana?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon Heechul.

"Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, inilah susahnya berkomunikasi dengan Heechul. Hyung nya yang satu ini sangat pelit untuk berbagi informasi dengannya.

"Cepat katakan padaku kalian di mana?"

"Hahh.. kalau kami semua mengatakan berada di rumah Sungmin apa kau mau peduli?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Apa-apaan semua hyung nya berada di rumah Sungmin.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar.

"Memangnya kau peduli, ku fikir kau sudah tidak peduli dengan kekasih.. oohh aku lupa.. kau sudah mencampakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apa pantas aku masih menyebut Sungmin sebagai kekasih mu."

Kyuhyun nampak menahan emosi nya. Tidak ingin memperpanjang debat nya dengan Heechul. Kyuhyun segera pergi menuju rumah orang tua Sungmin di Ilsan.

.

.

Butuh waktu hampir satu setengah jam untuk sampai di sana. Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun langsung membuka pagar besi kediaman keluarga Lee.

Begitu masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun telah di sambut oleh ayah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu Sungmin mempunyai masalah apa dengan mu.. tapi ku harap, kau tidak menganggunya saat ini."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun

Ayah Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Anemia nya kambuh beberapa waktu yang lalu, keadaannya di perburuk dengan nafsu makan Sungmin yang menurun drastis. Para member membawanya kemari dan dirawat di sini. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada anak ku?"

Kyuhyun bersimpuh di hadapan ayah Sungmin. Ia tak kuasa memendam penyesalan yang teramat dalam atas apa yang teah ia lakukan pada kekasih nya.

Masih pantas kah Kyuhyun mengklaim Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya setelah apa yang terjadi?

"Aku menyesal aboeji.. aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa berfikir jernih."

Ayah Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya. Rasa iba pun mendatangi relung hati lelaki paruh baya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sosok itu adalah sosok yang masih dicintai putranya.

Kedua tangan ayah Sungmin tergerak untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri tegak. Sorot mata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat nya yakin dengan penyesalan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah ke kamarnya. Tapi jangan menganggunya karena dia sedang tidur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Sungmin.

Dirinya tersenyum tulus mendapati sosok mungil itu tertidur dengan damainya. Sepasang kelopak mata indah itu membuat sorot mata Kyuhyun meredup. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat kelinci manis itu mengeluarkan air mata karena dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendekat.

Semakin dekat dengan Sungmin.

Membuat jantung namja itu berdegup dengan kencang.

Membuat semua dunia Kyuhyun tertuju pada sosok itu.

Memang benar.. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus.

Sorot tajam nya menangkap beberapa lipatan kertas yang tersimpan rapi di meja Sungmin. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun membuka setiap lipatan kertas itu.

'_**Aku tahu, aku tak seharusnya menangis  
Tapi mengapa aku terus menerus menangis  
Perasaanku mengarah padamu dengan begitu saja  
Sehingga mengirimkan diriku kepadamu' **_

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Kyuhyun ketika membaca deretan kalimat di kertas itu.

Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kertas kedua.

'_**Namun aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu  
Bahkan aku tak tahu yang lain, aku menginginkanmu  
Semakin maju  
Aku semakin mendekat  
Kau melarikan diri membuatku kesepian'**_

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu pada mu."

Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kertas ketiga.

'_**Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku  
Tak seharusnya kau menjauh dariku  
Jangan melarikan diri  
Jangan menolakku  
Untukku, tolong'**_

"Kau begitu tersiksa karena ku?"

Kyuhyun membuka kembali lipatan kertas terakhir.

'_**Saat kau ingin kembali  
Kembalilah kepadaku  
Karena aku masih mencintaimu'**_

TES…

Liquid bening itu jatuh begitu saja ketika membaca lipatan kertas yang terakhir. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tangis nya karena itu. Hanya Sungmin yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Sosok manis itu tetap mencintai nya bahkan setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Kau terlalu baik untu ku.." lirih Kyuhyun di sela-sela tangisannya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. Sosok yang tengah tertidur itu telah membuka mataya sejak Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kertas pertamanya.

Sungmin mengamati gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Hingga pada akhirnya dirinya terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya yang masih lemah dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Namun Kyuhyun masih belum menyadari hal itu.

"Saat kau ingin kembali, kembalilah padaku. Karena aku masih mencintai mu."

DEG

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat ketika suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Namja cantik itu tengah menatap nya dengan dalam. Pandangan mereka saling beradu hingga pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun lah yang memutuskan tatapan itu dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh lemah itu.

Rasanya sangat berbeda saat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh itu terakhir kalinya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin seakan tidak ingin melepas kan sedetikpun. Ia terlalu rindu pada kekasih nya itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali pada ku." ucap Sungmin. Ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk semakin terbenam pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Pelukan itu terasa hangat bagi tubuh nya yang sangat dingin. Pelukan yang Sungmin rindukan kini telah kembali.

"Maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata apapun selain kata maaf yag mewakili penyesalan nya saat ini.

"Hmm" gumam Sungmin.

"Kau sudah memaafkan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melepas kan pelukannya.

"Menurut mu?"

"Sudah.."

Chup..

Sungmin mengecup lembut bibir tebal Kyuhyun membuat sang empunya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hey.. mencuri ciuman itu tugas ku" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu." Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin. Wajah nya juga terlihat pucat, tubuh Sungmin terlihat lebih kurus.

"Aku lebih baik sejak kau datang.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu ikut menyenderkan tubuh nya di kepala ranjang bersama dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin juga ikut bersender di lengan kekar milik Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak seperti ini?"

Sungmin menggidikan bahunya.

"Soal kejadian itu_"

"Ssssttt" Sungmin menaruh jari telunjuk nya tepat dibibir Kyuhyun seakan tidak ingin kekasih tampan nya itu mengungkit masa lalu.

"Sudahlah.. aku sudah melupakan semuanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. "Kau dengan mudah memaafkan ku.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Because I still love you.."

Kyuhyun memiringkan posisinya demi meraih tubuh Sungmin dan kembali membawanya dalam pelukan yang hangat nan nyaman itu.

"Thank you baby. I still love you too.."

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Itu apa ya? Ff kah? xD

Saya gak tau mau ngapain jadinya cerita ini terbentuk atas rasa kebosanan saya di rumah.. awalnya iseng dengerin lagunya suzy I still love you, dan search terjemahannya, dan ternyata terjemahan itu bagus banget.. dan akhirnya saya pakai untuk buat ff.. tuh liriknya di kertas yang dibaca Kyuhyun.

Ini pantas disebut hurt gak sih? Angst kah? Kk~~~ saya belum terlalu mahir untuk membuat ff sedih, tapi happy ending kan hehehhh

Heheh.. ff ini gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan moment apapun ya.. ini murni hasil pemikiran saya..

Okay.. saya harap kalian suka ne… ^^

Sampai jumpa di karya-karya saya selanjutnya… #bow


End file.
